thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Itermin8rX/I'VE. FINALLY. MADE. CHAPTER. 5.
So enjoy bitches. If you want to catch up, then go to my previous blog. Chap 1-4 are there. If you see any mistakes/mixups/need to add more shit stuff to it, let me know. The only reason I'm posting pn blog cuz it's a beta. Ch.5 (Not sure what to call this one) Kraemah, who is rumored to be Dregsus's brother, is pushing himself through the training course. "Hyuh!" He said as he was slicing the holographic enemies. He then switched it off. "That should be enough for today. Now for a drink." He went to the waterfall near the castle, scooped up some water and drank. Dregsus shows up, walking towards Kraemah. He called out his name. "Kraemah." Kraemah turned his head. "Yes...?" "I'll be going to finish a mission. I know this is very sudden, but you are going to have to take care of the knights for a while. If I either fail my mission by dying or getting executed for it, you have to be the leader from now on." After finishing his sentence, he sighed. "You shan't fail, Dregsus." Dregsus smiled and set off to his mission. Kraemah watched him go, already missing him. Kraemah went to the knights' room. "Knights! ..." He called out. "I'm going to be the subsitute leader! And if Sir Dregsus fails... then it's me for the rest of my knighthood." A knight with long orange hair stood up and laughed. "A kid... like you... pff... I'd rather be with the traitor!" He taunted Kraemah. Kraemah striked back, "Shut up, Aquinax! At least I don't look like a girl!" Aquinax sat back down, mouth shut. Smartass kid... He said quietly to himself. "Hey, I'm older than you. You know that, right?" Kraemah heard and said it straight at Aquinax. "Only by 2 months..." Aquinax said pissed off but quietly. Kraemah took a deep breath. "so, all clear then?" The rest of the knights bowed. Dregsus was on his way through the forests. Xebrexia was relaxing upon a rock near a quiet lake. He heard the footsteps of Dregsus running. "Master Dregsus... or should it just be Dregsus, or 'Dregsy-chan', like Hachiac used to call you when he was young." Xebrexia chuckled. Dregsus got angry and growled, "Shut the fuck up... traitor... you know how much the Lord liked you even though you were annoying, bitchy and..." "Pff... yeah right... You are also corrupted." Xebrexia interruptly laughed. He suddenly went straight from fun to serious. "Dregsus... I know how you feel... but right is right... even though no one does it... and wrong is wrong, even though everyone does it..." "HAH! What do you know? You little punk! Get your little ass here and DIE!" Dregsus slashed his sword at Xebrexia. Xebrexia quickly flew off the rock he slashed. "Dregsus... just look. You have been completely blind from this dark planet and its dark king... We have been tortured for milliniums yet we be fools and follow them. You know what's right..." Dregsus didn't bother listening and still slashed at him. "Even as a leader of the knights you still think like this and can't get a little scratch at me. See what I mean?" Xebrexia looked at him sorrowfully. "Quiet! You murderer! You killed Hakre! Our Lord!" Dregsus roared. "He is no different than us. He just got power over us by calling himself 'king'. Even the old man I executed the other day could've been king." Xebrexia said, calmly. "Th-that's it! You asked for it you bastard!" Dregsus turned into his Bakugan form. He changed into a huge, black dragon. He roared. His voice went more hoarse than his normal voice. "DIE!!" He stomped his foot where Xebrexia stood. He put all his force into it. He lifted his foot. "heh.. shouldve done this before..." (to be continued) Category:Blog posts